happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotel Me About It
Hotel Me About It is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Wooly, the foreign llama with a brain that's also out of place. Roles Starring *Wooly Featuring *Toothy *Flaky *Lifty *Shifty *Hippy Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Lumpy Plot The episode begins with Wooly carrying his suitcase and looking for a place to stay. He sees a hotel a few feet away and walks toward it. Upon reaching a door, Wooly sees a "No Dogs Allowed" sign. Misunderstanding it, Wooly thinks he should knock the door with his foot. After a few knocks, bellhop Flaky opens the door and is kicked in the face. She sees Wooly and brings him inside. The manager, Toothy, sees the new guest and attempts to shake his hand. Confused, Wooly puts his unwashed underwear on Toothy's hand. Lifty and Shifty come in and Flaky goes to show them their room, while Toothy goes into his storage room to arrange some items. Wooly stays and looks around the lobby. He sits at Toothy's desk and starts ringing the bell, finding it amusing. Hippy walks in the lobby and goes to talk with Wooly, thinking he is the manager. Hippy confronts him and asks for the key to his room. Wooly gives him another piece of his underwear, and Hippy repeats his question. Wooly nervously looks around for something to give Hippy. Seeing electrical wires on the floor, he cuts them and puts them in Hippy's hand. Hippy shouts pointing at the shelf of keys, and Wooly thinks he is thirsty. He grabs a glass of water and splashes it on Hippy, electrocuting him to death. On an upper floor, Flaky opens a door and leads Lifty and Shifty into a room. She asks for her tip, and Shifty gives her a dollar. As Flaky walks away, it is revealed the dollar is attached to a string. Shifty pulls it, not only retrieving the dollar, but ripping out Flaky's arm. Flaky runs downstairs to the lobby. She sees Wooly and tells him to find the first aid kit. Wooly looks around the room and eventually spots something. Wooly rushes back with a fire extinguisher and squirts foam into Flaky's wound, inflating her until she bursts. At that point, the wet electrical wires begin to burn. Toothy hears the fire alarm and runs out to the lobby. He notices Hippy and Flaky's bodies and also sees the fire extinguisher is empty. Toothy tells Wooly to look for something to put out the fire. Wooly runs outside of the building and sees a hose. He turns it on and shoots water inside from a window. The entire place immediately begins to flood and the people inside start drowning. The hotel becomes so full that it soon explodes. With the water everywhere, Wooly believes he has found the pool and jumps in for a splash. Lumpy walks by expecting to find the hotel. When he sees the water, he puts on his swim trunks and also jumps in. However he starts drowning and struggles to swim. Seeing Wooly, Lumpy asks for help. Wooly gives him electrical wires and as he sinks, the wires shock him. Moral "Ask for permission, and they'll understand!" Deaths #Hippy is electrocuted. #Flaky is suffocated and bursted. #Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia drown in the hotel. #Lumpy is drowned and electrocuted. Injuries #Flaky's arm is ripped off by Shifty. Trivia #This is Wooly's debut appearance. #Wooly is responsible for every death in the episode. #Lifty and Shifty do not chuckle in this episode, and seem to be less evil than other episodes. #This is one of the few times where the featuring and appearing characters die but the starring character survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes